A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weed whackers, more specifically, a weed whacker that attaches upon a deck of a lawnmower.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a weed whacker attachment that mounts upon a top surface of a lawnmower deck via mounting means and wherein the device can detach from the lawnmower deck, wherein an arm extends from the attaching means to a pre-selected height and distance away from the deck of the lawnmower wherein a weed whacker can cut through grass and like vegetation, wherein a pivoting motor is mounted atop said mounting means to enable the arm to rotate around the deck of the lawnmower in order to make the weed whacker more accessible from different sides of the lawnmower operates both the weed whacker and the pivoting motor.
The Hatfield patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,488) discloses a mounting apparatus that attaches a string trimmer to a lawn mower. However, the apparatus is suited for use with a riding lawnmower and not a push mower.
The Owens patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,976) discloses a lawn mower trimmer and edger attachment permitting easy adjustment of the height of the trimmer head above the ground, its horizontal angle with respect to the frame of the mower, and the inclination of the head from a horizontal to a vertical orientation or any angle of inclination there between, and is operated by an electric motor. However, the attachment is suited for use with riding mowers and vehicles, and does not include a pivoting motor that can adjust the location of the weed whacker with respect to the vehicle or riding lawnmower.
The Knott patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,461) discloses a telescopingly adjustable lawn trimmer attachment apparatus for riding lawn mowers. However, the attachment is permanently attached to a side of a riding lawn mower, and is not suited for use with a deck of a push lawnmower.
The Wessel et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,221) discloses a rotary lawnmower having an edger and trimmer capable of being placed in a retracted and stowed position. However, the edger and trimmer is not capable of trimming at a horizontal inclination grass or like vegetation, and also the trimmer is not detachable from the lawnmower.
The Bares patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,518) discloses a trimmer assembly for a lawn mower is detachaby mountable on a deck of the lawn mower by a housing or shroud that can be secured to the front edge of the deck. However, the trimmer assembly is integrated into an existing mowing deck by the inclusion of an elongated drive belt or an additional drive belt and is not an apparatus that can temporarily be attached to a top surface of a lawnmower deck and of which can perform weed whacking functions.
The Clifton patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,200) illustrates a design of a lawn trimmer attachment for a riding lawn mower, which does not attach onto a lawnmower deck and include a pivoting motor.
The Eddy patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,906) discloses a mower attachment that is used for trimming with spinning lines. However, the attachment does not include an arm attached to a pivoting motor that can rotate said arm to adjust the location of the weed whacker with respect to a deck of a push behind style lawnmower.
The Roundy et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,572) discloses a lawnmower mountable trimming device including a mounting bracket adapted for coupling with the deck of a lawnmower. However, the mounting bracket does not use a pivoting motor and arm to adjust the location of the weed whacker mounted upon said arm, and more importantly the mounting bracket does not feature attaching means that enables the attachment to easily detach from a top surface of a deck of a push behind styled lawnmower.
The Lane patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,896) discloses a lawnmower lawn trimmer assembly for allowing a user to easily trim weeds and grass while using a lawn mower. However, the assembly does not include an arm and pivoting motor to rotate the weed whacker with respect to the lawnmower.
The Tihonovich patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,291) illustrates an ornamental design for a mower with a line trimmer attachment, which does not depict a detachable assembly.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a weed whacker attachment that mounts upon a top surface of a lawnmower deck via mounting means and wherein the device can detach from the lawnmower deck, wherein an arm extends from the attaching means to a pre-selected height and distance away from the deck of the lawnmower wherein a weed whacker can cut through grass and like vegetation, wherein a pivoting motor is mounted atop said mounting means to enable the arm to rotate around the deck of the lawnmower in order to make the weed whacker more accessible from different sides of the lawnmower, and wherein a switch mounted on the push bar of the lawnmower operates both the weed whacker and the pivoting motor. In this regard, the weed whacker attachment departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.